


Never Again

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Tumblr prompts I found [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden
Summary: Castiel wants to watch a horror movie. Dean doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that I had the O levels to worry about in that other fic. But I need to clear out my old fics on my phone so. Here you go.

"Dean! Dean, I have great news!"

"What is it?" said Dean, who sat lazily on the couch, poking at the leather. Castiel jumped onto the space next to Dean and grinned widely.

"It's out."

Dean directed his attention away from the previously fascinating leather to stare quizzically at Castiel.

"What's out?"

"Guess, Dean."

"......please don't tell me it's that horror movie-"

"Yes, it is? Please Dean, watch it with me. It's boring to watch a horror movie alone in a cinema."

"There 'll be other people seated around you."

"Deannnnn you know what I mean...."

Dean sighed in resignation. Castiel was getting very good at this whole begging thing, in all suggested meanings of the term.

"Okay! Fine, I'll watch that stupid movie with you tomorrow."

Castiel squealed in delight and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, the action getting a smile out of Dean.

"But if I don't get to sleep because of this movie, Cas I swear you're not gonna get any piece of this dick for a month."

 

~ooo~

 

It turns out that not only was the movie able to scare Dean to the point where he didn't want to move an inch at all, it managed to turn Castiel into a paranoid freak. Suddenly, their dark apartment didn't seem so appealing anymore. Dean was absolutely frozen in fear and jumped at even the slightest sounds.

The two very grown up and brave men decided that a shower and a change of clothes was absolutely unnecessary as they jumped - literally - into bed, wrapping their arms around each other. Castiel shakily pulled the blanket up to their necks and he tightened his arms around Dean neck while Dean tucked his face into Cas' neck.

Just when they thought things were bad enough, a loud crash of thunder echoed through their apartment and the two of them totally _did not_ scream like 12-year-olds.  Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and the two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night.

 

~ooo~

 

When they both woke up the next morning, they were delirious with exhaustion. The two men shuffled into the kitchen. Dean tunred the coffee machine on and leaned against the table while waiting for the coffee to brew.

"I told you that watching the movie was a bad-"

"......shut up, Dean."


End file.
